


Как в книжке

by Minilit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Кассандра не могла и предположить, к чему, кроме прочего, приведет ее миссия по спасению мира. И уж тем более Кассандра не собирается об этом болтать!
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Как в книжке

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось больше, больше деталей! А то роман с Кассандрой интересный, но короткий какой-то. Автору просто захотелось, поэтому могут присутствовать жестокие расхождения с каноном - это не специально, это автор давно играл.  
> Если вам кажется, что вы видите символизм, вам не кажется - уж больно у Кассандры имя интересное, мифологическое :D  
> Поэтому Тревельян ей тоже в пару, слегка аллюзивный на все подряд, прозвище у него не только от внешности происходит :D

Что дело не кончится ничем хорошим, Кассандра понимает еще до того, как объявление Конклава официальной вестью облетает все города и села. Ей неважно, что говорит и думает Варрик, она страстно жаждет вытащить проклятого Хоука на свет и предъявить всему миру, хотя понимает и то, что это ничем не поможет. Возгоревшееся пламя больше Хоука, больше их всех, да как бы не больше самого Тедаса.  
Кассандра знает и предупреждает, она Искатель истины, правая рука Её Святейшества, но…  
Кто бы ее еще послушал.

***

Конклава нет — его и не было! Он не состоялся, переплавившись (какое точное слово!) в братскую могилу для тех, кто смертельно враждовал при жизни. Фраза не кажется усталой Кассандре хоть сколько-нибудь смешной: небо болезненно светит зеленым, а многочисленные разрывы в завесе слишком напоминают страшный сон храмовника.  
Кассандра говорит и говорит, отдает команды — быть может, удастся сохранить осколки.

***

Есть выживший, благородный, Тревельян. Обычный дворянчик со слишком хищным профилем, слишком хищными глазами, слишком отточенными навыками обращения с двуручным оружием — и слишком явной потерей памяти, чтобы Кассандра ему поверила хоть на миг!  
Кассандра кричит на узника, стоящего на коленях, ошеломленно оглядывающегося на них с Лелианой, узника со странными желтыми глазами — и мечтает, чтобы тот признался, дал хоть какие-то ответы!..  
Кассандра уже охрипла за весь этот день, и думать не хочет, что принесет завтрашний.

***

Спасать мир — занятие хлопотное, к счастью, это не только ее личный интерес! Помощники находятся, а некоторым _приходится_ найтись, как этому хищному Тревельяну. На гербе у дворянчика лев, типичный для Вольной марки, но Кассандра назвала бы его скорее змеем — пусть его оружие двуручный молот, а манеры рубаки мило дополняются воспитанием пятого сына семейства Тревельян, этот дворянчик, определенно, змей. Смуглый, черноволосый, хищный и желтоглазый змей.  
Кассандра все еще ему не верит — да и с чего бы? — но распространяться об этом не спешит. Лелиана проверила Змея, чешуйки его чище первого снега.  
Пока можно поберечь, не срывать голос.

***

Внутренние земли Ферелдена в огне, полыхает готовящимся заревом войны всех со всеми столица Орлея, а их собственный Змей, выступивший знаменем и заплаткой, удивительно естественно ведет отряд равно на переговоры и в бой. Он изворотлив, этот желтоглазый рубака, изворотлив и хитер, он рос среди благородных и умеет вести себя в обществе — что в целом и общем не дает Кассандре покоя. Все слишком тянет на ловушку, как в мифах и легендах. На самом деле благородных и бескорыстных героев не бывает! Возможно, последним был Энтони, но его давно нет тоже.  
Тревельян зубоскалит, договаривается, угрожает. Уходит от темы и выводит на ту, что ему выгодна. Вытягивает слово за слово из неразговорчивых крестьян, уламывает вредных мастеров, сбивает спесь с аристократов под прикрытием совершенно невинных фраз. Змей.  
Но Кассандра молчит.

***

Их Змей на самом деле водяной — так она думает о дворянчике про себя. Пожар войны, знакомый всем ее чувствам по Киркволлу и раньше, по детству, Неварре, гаснет, кажется, от одного змеиного присутствия. Временами сложно избавиться от чувства, что Тревельян методично подминает этот мир, прогибает под себя, стискивает в сложных кольцах, предоставляя напоследок иллюзию свободы, чтобы заглотить единым духом, резко, быстро, без мучений.  
Варрик уверен, что они имеют дело с воплощением судьбы, очередным Героем, но описывать Змея в книжке не спешит. Солас полон вопросов, и хотя это обычно, Кассандра готова поклясться — тоже напряженно вглядывается в Тревельяна. Лелиана верит своим отчетам и не любит спорить с Вестником Андрасте, Жозефина хлопает в ладоши и радуется как дитя: ей есть, с кем поговорить на скучные придворные темы.  
Кассандра смотрит, наблюдает и молчит.

***

Хотя и рубака, их Вестник удивительным образом выбирает магов, не храмовников. Предчувствие Кассандры снова вопит, но теперь потому, что треклятый дворянчик лезет в опасный переплет. Без Вестника Инквизиции не продержаться долго, в его руке — ключ, а без ключа Брешь не запереть. Как и без магов, но это все равно слишком, слишком опасно. Кассандра говорит и чувствует, что впервые за долгое время ее действительно слышат.  
Змей хитрец, но не самоубийца. А еще он подозрительно часто прикрывает Кассандру в бою — двуручник прикрывает воина со щитом! Смешно!  
И Кассандра, удивляя себя саму, действительно смеется.

***

После Редклифа Змей сам не свой, хотя маги с ними, Брешь захлопывается, не исчезая, но прекращая рост и активность. Кассандра ни за что бы не подумала, что будет беспокоиться о дворянчике, но она… привыкла к их хищному Змею.  
Впервые за долгое время Кассандра говорит, чтобы поддержать другого не ради чего-то, а чтобы вернуть его самого.  
Кассандра гонит неуместные мысли о неуловимом взгляде желтых глаз — с каких пор это стало для нее важно?

***

Убежище горит.  
Только что был праздник, они знали, что это победа, думали, полная, но явился их истинный враг. Требушеты атакованы, бежать некуда, если прорываться тайной паломнической тропой — и канцлер Родерик готов совершить подвиг, последний, непосильный. Змей отправляет их туда тоже. Он спокоен, этот проклятый Тревельян, так, как спокойны перед атакой хладнокровные гады — и за это Кассандра его уважает.  
А за то, что услал, просто ненавидит!  
Убежище горит.

***

Зимние тропы трудны, снега в горах выше этих самых гор, и Кассандра старается не думать, как под пластами спрессованной массы, под холодным одеялом лавины остывает тело их Вестника. Один против двоих — всегда плохое соотношение, особенно если против тебя объединились полубог и его ручной дракон.  
Кассандре кажется, что она слышит шаги на границе лагеря: хруст снега за воем ветра бередит ее усталое сознание все время, что они идут. Приют в скалах похож на временную стоянку, а ветер замогильно поет безнадежные песни. Так нельзя, это ее, Кассандры прерогатива, выть. Но голоса нет.  
Обход границы, ободряющие, деловые слова, как будто это не их только что выбили из Убежища. Сочувствующий Солас с каким-то отваром, Лелиана с отражением таких же эмоций во взгляде, слегка хлюпающая носом Жози. Варрик и тот притих.  
Шаги кажутся и кажутся, тогда она идет им навстречу и на очередном повороте натыкается на серого от холода Змея. Одежда разорвана, пальцы обморожены, на руках ожоги, но проклятый дворянчик снова язвит, и она понимает: жив!..  
Кассандра нарушает молчание лагеря, ее крик слышен всем и полон надежды.

***

С возвращением Тревельяна к Кассандре возвращается спокойствие. Она не знает, почему так, но знает, теперь все обязательно устроится. Змей жив, язвителен и желтоглаз, а Солас находит дорогу к позабытому всеми прекрасному замку. Скайхолд стоит так высоко, что лавину на него спускать неоткуда. Впрочем, к твердыне и не подобраться, только если на драконе, но Кассандра гонит эти мысли. Змей тут, оглядывается на них, идет впереди, идет сам.  
Кассандра гонит еще одну мысль: Змей оглядывается на нее.

***

Наблюдать бесстрастно больше невозможно: не после того как этот проклятый меткой разрыва Змей преподносит ей книгу! Ту самую! Продолжение! «Мечи и щиты»! Все немножечко портит автограф Варрика и ее дрожащие руки, а главное — сам Змей, принимать от него подарки дико, предчувствие вопит дурным голосом, намекая, что Кассандра ступает на скользкий путь…  
Но книга дороже!  
Кассандра впервые за очень долгое время молчит сосредоточенно и восхищенно. Кассандра читает.  
Ей все равно, что это видит Змей.

***

Теперь Змея положено звать Инквизитором, и Кассандра гонит, не озвучивая, совсем другие мысли — последний Инквизитор пропал восемьсот лет назад, пропал накануне Мора, сгинув в аваррских землях. Змею сгинуть бесславно не грозит, они еще не разобрались с Корифеем, а потому он утешает Кассандру: если она вдруг останется в крепости, новости доберутся до нее быстро, ни один неверный шаг Инквизитора Тревельяна не будет пропущен сплетниками и соглядатаями.  
Кассандра фыркает и закатывает глаза, Змей разводит руками — вся их дорожка вымощена неверными шагами, трудно не оступиться.  
Кассандра раздражается и никогда не остается в крепости.  
У двуручного оружия есть один большой минус, с ним очень трудно прикрыть спину. У Кассандры есть щит.

***

Ее раздражает привычка Змея что-то постоянно собирать: для этого есть разведчики, скауты и фуражиры! Тогда Тревельян подзывает ее к себе при очередном нахождении взрослого куста эльфийского корня. Кассандра не понимает и не хочет понимать, что тут такого, пока не участвует в процессе сбора самолично: Змей перехватывает нужный лист ее пальцами, и Кассандра просто кивает на всю его сопровождающую речь, стараясь не краснеть. Ее не трогают тонкости сбора лекарственных трав, она мечтает, чтобы Змей ее отпустил! И отошел! И замолчал! И не смотрел!..  
Чуть позже Кассандра мечтает о совершенно противоположном: чтобы притянул, подошел, говорил и смотрел.  
Но этого никого не касается!

***

Первая из высших дракониц попадается им навстречу фактически случайно: Штормовой берег и зачистка его от красных храмовников не располагают к внимательному разглядыванию местности, а потому остров с налаженным лодочным сообщением воспринимается не иначе как очередная база проклятых приспешников Корифея. Кассандра включает соображение только тогда, когда видит, как Змей сосредотачивается настолько, что перестает реагировать на Варрика и Дориана. Это нездорово… И вслед за толкнувшимся осознанием беды раздается драконий рев. Дориан ругается по-тевинтерски, Варрик поминает почему-то Торговую гильдию в разных позах, а Кассандра просто обреченно смотрит, как драконица разворачивает крылья над своим логовом.  
Предупреждать уже бесполезно.

***

Далекий предок Кассандры — Каспар Пентагаст, первый король этой династии Наварры, прославился победой над драконом той же породы, винсомер. Гадостная тварь, что плюется электричеством и поднимает бурю взмахом крыльев! Впрочем, как она, Кассандра, теперь понимает, в их компании для путешествий можно убить и дракона. Винсомер оказывается уязвимой к ядам, и хотя отплевывается с остервенением, поделать с ними ничего не может. Так кажется до самого финала схватки, когда последнее движение хвоста, уже на излете, припечатывает Кассандру спиной к скале. Щит трещит, в ушах становится шумно, а наколдованный Дорианом барьер лопается с треньканьем.  
Кассандра едва может хрипеть, когда хочется кричать, но в целом собой довольна. Каспар Пентагаст и Энтони Пентагаст ею бы гордились.

***

К счастью, она приходит в себя раньше, чем Тревельян успевает забеспокоиться всерьез, до того, чтобы подхватить ее на руки. Кассандра не вынесла бы позора, а больше того — грядущих подколок Варрика. Дескать, Искательница настолько бесчувственна, что каталась на Вестнике Андрасте и ничего не ощутила по этому поводу. Даже если Варрик наберется такта и ничего подобного ей не скажет!  
Выражение облегчения на лице Тревельяна, когда Кассандра открывает глаза, тоже дорогого стоит, рядом снова ругается Дориан, осознавший, что исцелять срочно никого не надо и отдавшийся любимому занятию. То есть досмотру собственной одежды с пристрастием — похоже, разорвал рукав, который и без того, Создатель помилуй, больше прочего смахивает на лохмотья. Варрик радостно улыбается ей из-за спины Змея, и Кассандра думает, что поторопилась приходить в сознание.  
Поэтому с облегчением теряет его снова.

***

Уже в лагере на Штормовом берегу Кассандра находит в себе силы очнуться, осматривается украдкой, желая по возможности избежать сцен — любых! Или хоть встретить их уже облаченной в доспехи, включающие железный нагрудник. Искательница чувствует себя до странного беззащитной, ранимой и уязвимой в обществе Змея.  
Новое чувство.  
За поисками как раз нагрудника уже одетую Кассандру застает осознание другого нового чувства, а также сам проклятый дворянчик. Кассандра, как ей поначалу кажется, ловко избегает ненужных тем, однако все усилия сходят на нет, как только Тревельян, вежливо дослушав торопливый монолог, ее обнимает.  
Новое чувство, да.  
Особенно в отсутствие нагрудника.

***

Отступники с обеих сторон нарушают порядок слишком явно — и бывшая Искательница предлагает миссию по их обезвреживанию. Змей смотрит на нее как на умалишенную всего лишь секунду, отчего в голову приходит неожиданная мысль: возможно, не стоило ради этого искать его под вечер по всему Скайхолду, чтобы в итоге изловить перед дверью на его верхотуру.  
Однако секунда проходит, и Змей лишь устало фыркает, вяло отбрыкиваясь стандартными фразами: «я тебя услышал», «над этим стоит подумать», «мне надо идти».  
Кассандра ловит себя на намерении извиниться, почти останавливается, но все же бормочет, краснея и сбиваясь, просьбу о прощении. Змей перестает смотреться сонным, тратит несколько секунд, чтобы доискаться ее взгляда, и отмачивает очередную свою глупую шутку! Кассандра вспыхивает, сжимает кулаки, щурится сердито и отрывисто кивает, прощаясь.  
Мог бы так откровенно не издеваться!  
«Ради ваших прекрасных глаз, хоть луну с неба»!

***

Освобождать земли Ферелдена и после — Орлея дело муторное. Кассандра устает, но не сознается: вокруг полно подобных героев. Устают все, просто не говорят вслух. Советникам, остающимся в Скайхолде, кажется, некогда даже спать, особенно Каллену — оказалось, что быть генералом существующей армии еще сложнее, чем быть генералом несуществующей.  
К счастью, по дороге туда или сюда, или даже «вон-вон туда, Варрик, спорим, залезем?» — по дороге очень хорошо засыпается на привалах. Прямое сражение с живым, или полуживым, в случае с красными храмовниками, противником, уничтожает страх.  
Было бы вовсе прекрасно, если бы страх не возрождал один только вид проклятого Змея в очередном окружении.  
Кассандра надеется, что они выживут, опять, снова и еще разок. Главное, чтобы хватило до Корифея, прочее ее не занимает.  
Она старается, чтобы не занимало.

***

Когда они впервые, будто случайно и просто по пути выходят к лагерю взбесившихся храмовников, Кассандра боится поверить, но с радостью пользуется шансом устранить проявление хаоса, первозданного и совершенно жуткого в своих проявлениях.  
Когда ее цели во второй раз словно бы сами собой попадаются по дороге, Искательница начинает подозревать, что насчет красивых глаз и луны Тревельян все-таки не шутил.  
Когда отступники с обеих сторон порядка заканчивают свой жизненный путь благодаря мечу Кассандры и верному молоту Змея, она молча одобряет.  
По дороге появляется время подумать, в какой мере она, Кассандра Аллегра Порция Калогера Филомена Пентагаст доверяет теперь проклятому дворянчику, Вестнику Андрасте Тревельяну, прозываемому Змеем.  
Думать долго не приходится, на привале Змей делится с ней припасенным яблоком и тоже устраивается вздремнуть под раскидистым буком, отдыхая от дневного пекла в тени дерева. Отдыхая к Кассандре спиной, размеренно засыпая и сладко жмурясь в непосредственной близости от ее спины и ее бока. Даже без нагрудника!  
Да, Кассандра доверяет ему всецело.

***

Нет ничего удивительного, что заслышав о беспорядке в крепости ордена Искателей истины, Кассандра первым делом отправляется с этим к Тревельяну. На дворе весна, деревья начинают несмело распускать почки, а Кассандра вновь ищет Змея на ночь глядя лишь затем, чтобы усложнить его жизнь новой проблемой. Новость слишком зудит на языке, руки подрагивают, и где-то в горле копится горький ком: вряд ли они найдут время заглянуть в крепость и вряд ли от Искателей в таком случае останется хоть кто-то, кроме Кассандры!  
Змей находится ею в сомнабулическом состоянии, стоящим на стене и взирающим вдаль. В дали нет ничего, кроме других гор и бескрайнего неба. Озадачивать Змея стыдно, однако их Инквизитор попросту кивает, показывая, что слышал.  
Кассандра уходит, унося в груди очень странное чувство: на Змея тоже можно любоваться. Как и на горы.

***

Лорд-искатель Люциус просто сошел с ума! Как можно было догадаться пойти на сделку с демоном?! С целой проклятой тучей демонов?!  
Ответов у Кассандры нет, одни вопросы, как она хорошо понимает — адресованные в никуда.  
Ближайшим «никуда» однако оказывается вывернувший из-за дерева Змей, перехвативший руки, бьющие по стволу, и крепко удерживающий за запястья. Кассандра мечтает вырваться, но боится ободрать чужие ладони латными перчатками. Пусть руки Тревельяна привычны к оружию, жесткие и в мозолях, Кассандра могла бы поклясться — шипы ее перчаток способны нанести им рану. Поэтому Кассандра осторожно замирает и не отмирает, пока Змей не захватывает ее постепенно в объятия, прижимает к себе и гладить по голове одной рукой еще умудряется.  
— Я железная и с шипами, — Кассандра говорит о перчатках, только о перчатках!  
— Я знаю, — и объятия становятся еще плотнее. — Еще у тебя есть меч и щит, броня и подкованные сапоги, запас выносливости как не у всякого мужчины… Но все это не спасает от горечи.  
Кассандра затихает и успокаивается в кольцах их Змея. То есть он, значит, спасает!  
Ха!

***

Чем дальше, тем больше ей кажется: Варрик прав, а Змей представляет собой обыкновенного Героя.  
Подвиги, поначалу не кажущиеся таковыми, находятся на их, на его долю, слишком часто; сперва отчаявшиеся люди притягиваются Инквизицией, которая дарит окружающим цель и огонь в глазах. Потом эти люди с новым усердием отстраивают Скайхолд, составляются в армию, учатся на лекарей, живут и дышат целями борьбы. Это довольно страшно, и Кассандра испугалась бы, если бы не видела каждый день дыру в небе. Или не знала Змея. Если что-то можно противопоставить Бреши, Змей сумеет.  
Чем дальше, тем больше ей кажется, Варрик прав почти во всем — его нежелание писать о Змее книжку Кассандра всячески поддерживает. Есть вещи, о которых нужно молчать, чтобы не сглазить. Например, его демоново везение.

***

Бал в Зимнем дворце — мероприятие обязательное, если они хотят противопоставить что-то Корифею. Выбор спутников во дворец ничем не отличается от выбора спутников на охоту за демонами. И чем больше Кассандра проводит времени во дворце, тем больше понимает Тревельяна.  
Заговоры за занавесками, кровавые пятна, много трупов с острыми ушами и без оных — кажется, орлесианский двор возмечтал произвести впечатление на самого Инквизитора.  
Тревельян смотрится гончей, почуявшей свежий след, и улавливая азартный блеск глаз Змея, Кассандра думает: насколько же он считал себя неуместным и бесполезным в обычной жизни, без противостояния с полубогом из тьмы веков и дыры в небе.  
Если смотреть с такой точки зрения, в пришествии Корифея можно обнаружить и светлую сторону. Однако об этом Кассандра разумно помалкивает.

***

Как и ожидалось, самыми лютыми заговорщиками оказываются самые невинные на вид дамы. Господа просто в подметки не годятся своим хитроумным, зарвавшимся мегерам, жаждущим бессмертия и власти. Кассандра не устает удивляться, откуда в дворцовых будуарах появляются венатори, когда драма подходит к закономерному финалу, и венатори становится в разы больше.  
Кассандра на все лады клянет свое неуместное удивление, прав был Варрик, примета просто ужасная.

***

Бал завершается кровавыми разборками, а Кассандре даже немного жаль, что роскошная обстановка пропала втуне — никакого удовольствия, сплошная работа. Более того, грязная работа!  
За чисткой манжет камзола от крови Кассандра застает и Змея на балконе. Бессонная ночь ни на ком не сказывается хорошо — Тревельян благополучно не обращает внимания, что материя этих манжет сама по себе красная.  
Смотреть на бесполезное действие больно, особенно в исполнении Змея, и Кассандра берет его за руку, просто чтобы перевести внимание. Тревельян, впрочем, реагирует так, как положено их Инквизитору, слегка безумно и завораживающе: он перехватывает ладонь Кассандры для танца, кланяется, прямо тут, на широком балконе Зимнего дворца, окутанном загадочной рассветной дымкой.  
Кассандра может отказать, она знает, также, как-то, что Змей послушает ее.  
Вместо этого Кассандра склоняет голову, соглашаясь, улыбаясь, учтиво приседая в реверансе. И молчит.

***

По возвращении в Скайхолд Искательница распекает себя на все корки: нужно было отказаться! Не время для романов! И не место! И вообще, лучше книжку перечитать, а Инквизитор ей ни капельки не нравится!  
К несчастью, самому Тревельяну так не скажешь — проклятый Змей, кажется, нарочно мелькает вокруг, создавая впечатление, будто делает это нарочно!  
Варрик смеется над Кассандрой, угрожая черновиками новой книги цикла, где героиня слишком напоминает ее саму, а герой подозрительно похож на Змея. Варрик даже придумывает ему прозвище наподобие: Ящер. Кассандра смеется, называя саму идею подобных отношений исключительно неправдоподобной. Варрик реагирует на ее слова как на вызов и обещает предоставить доказательства в ближайшее время.  
Кассандра хмурится гному вслед, но снова замечает в округе Тревельяна и поспешно закрывает рот, оставляя рвущиеся слова неозвученными.  
Манекены для отработки ударов приходится менять уже в полдень, но, видит Создатель, Кассандра все еще ни на кого не накричала!

***

Забывать и не думать о Змее очень, слишком тяжело, когда означенный Змей торчит перед носом круглые сутки. Кассандра обещает себе в следующий раз остаться в замке, отговориться необходимостью присмотреть за Калленом, которого медленно сводит с ума отсутствие лириума; вызваться тренировать войска, чтобы к новому штурму все были готовы… Однако сейчас Змей идет к Адаманту, крепость Серых Стражей истинно неприступна, и оставлять его одного даже в разведке — выше ее сил.  
Кассандра очень терпеливая. И очень, просто зверски молчаливая. Главное, не забывать повторять себе это.

***

Пустыня горит и плавится под солнцем днями, жжет лютым холодом ночами, но это не кажется Кассандре чем-то плохим. В роли плохого для Кассандры выступает избыток в этих землях венатори. Гораздо худшим для нее представляется наполненная мертвецами земля, сбрендившие Серые Стражи и кровавые ритуалы по вызову демонов.  
Дополнительно Кассандру не устраивает непосредственное участие во всем этом одного древнего Магистра, к сожалению, все никак не могущего подобрать себе могилу по размеру, а оттого, видимо, и не почившего.  
Вишенкой на торте, конечно, становится почти моровый дракон Корифея, слишком озабоченный уничтожением Змея, чтобы у Кассандры было время возмущаться хоть чем-то из перечисленного вслух.

***

Быть внутри изнанки мира, внутри Тени — то еще приключение, Кассандра едва держит себя в руках, но в целом не показывает вида. Дориан снова поминает всех на тевинтерском, и ужасно хочется заставить его молчать, чтобы не приманивать Корифея или его приспешников этим ужасным языком. Варрик весел — Хоук с ними, Змей обыкновенно хладнокровен.  
Кассандра не может поручиться, что Тревельян до сих пор в своем уме.  
Кто, кроме сумасшедшего, догадался бы использовать метку якоря как портал в Тень? Падая с высоты Адаманта в пропасть? В компании своих друзей? Вперемешку с камнями и телами стражей? Да еще уворачиваясь от бешеного кровавого дракона!  
Кассандра видит только один вариант — Змей и еще раз Змей!

***

Ловушки демонов Тени богаты и разнообразны, зато Змей вспоминает все больше, и перед столкновением с Кошмаром выглядит, наконец, разобравшимся. Кассандра старается не думать, что Корифей слишком хорошо продумал свой план по уничтожению Тедаса. Отгоняет настырные мысли о неотвратимости расплаты за визит в Тень во плоти. Не менее старательно она гонит от себя страх личинок — демоны используют любой повод залезть в голову, в душу и напитаться чужими силами.  
В конце концов это отвратительно!  
Но старательнее и незаметнее всего Кассандра сражается с ожиданием чуда. Змей же вполне буднично затащил их сюда, почему бы ему так же обыденно не вытащить их отсюда? Она не прочь выйти из разрыва подобно демону, лишь бы суметь вернуться домой.  
И вернуться обязательно со Змеем.

***

С каждым разом Кассандре все страшнее дается путешествие вместе со Змеем: ее нагоняет ощущение, будто вот-вот кончится его сюжет в неизвестно кем написанной книге. Варрик не умаляет беспокойства, тоже высказываясь в похожем ключе. Ему, как писателю, виднее, и он тоже волнуется.  
После визита в Тень мир видится иначе — более хрупким и неустойчивым, непрочным. В молчании, повисающем временами, появляются новые беспокоящие ноты.  
Переживает Каллен, все-таки отказавшийся от лириума, много раз переспрашивает обо всем Лелиана, подрагивает перо в пальцах Жозефины. Кассандра почти слышит, как все сильнее натягивается невидимая струна, вот-вот обещающая порваться. Грядет нечто великое и неминуемое — ожидание захватывает всех.  
Кроме, наверное, одного человека.  
Этот человек грызет яблоки на всех привалах, язвит с прежней силой, долго и любовно натачивает новый двуручник, а главное — находит время мотаться в Вал-Руайо за какими-то совершенными глупостями вроде ароматических свеч.  
Когда они, собравшиеся в очередной раз и готовые к борьбе с драконом, грешным магистром или, на худой конец, полчищем демонов Тени, узнают о цели визита в столицу, Кассандра долго пытается сдержать смех.  
После нового замечания Варрика это невозможно, но, кажется, Змей доволен больше всех.  
Молчание больше не кажется замогильным.

***

На фоне всего прочего в виде Корифея, Самсона и их полчищ, Кассандра как-то упускает из виду, что Змей все еще предлагает ей яблоки на привалах, хотя случившееся с Искателями истины давно и прочно пережито. У Кассандры возникают закономерные вопросы, но она всегда была мнительной выдумщицей в том, что касалось самых нерабочих отношений, поэтому Искательница выжидает, потихоньку млея в сторонке.  
Слова ее всегда в такие моменты не слушаются, поэтому Кассандра благоразумно помалкивает, неизвестно, чего опасаясь больше: то ли разочарования, то ли подтверждения своих смущающих подозрений.

***

Видит Создатель, Кассандра этого Тревельяна когда-нибудь убьет собственноручно! Связаться с отступницей Морриган, позволить ей в забытом храме эльфов выхлестать целое озеро памяти древнего народа! И делать вид, будто ничего особенного не происходит, а бег по древним ловушкам наперегонки с моровым магистром — не страшнее игры в классики!  
Кассандра очень давно играла в классики, но разницу до сих пор представляет хорошо! И нет, эта разница не настолько маленькая!  
Кассандра злится и злится, стараясь сделать вид, что руки трясутся только от этого. Никому вокруг не нужно знать, насколько сильно она боится и насколько сильно железная, жестокосердная, несгибаемая Искательница влюблена.

***

История смущающих подозрений становится все более смущающей, особенно оттого, что Тревельян никуда не девается, смотрит на Кассандру долго, пристально, как-то так, чтобы она постоянно краснела.  
Кассандре не нравится краснеть постоянно!  
Поэтому она решительно говорит Тревельяну, что никаких таких вещей ей от него не нужно! Им требуется спасти Тедас, вот и все!  
Следующие пять минут Кассандра жарится в аду на медленном огне — если бы в мир пришел демон стыда и лжи, он явился бы именно к ней.  
Тревельян, к которому она возвращается гораздо более смущенной и нерешительной, смотрит на нее удивленно. Всякая уверенность пропадает, дыхание захватывает, а слова почему-то звучат только у нее в голове — произнести ничего не удается.  
— Это, я так понимаю, настоящий ответ? — Змей оказывается как-то совсем близко, всего-то за ту ничтожную пару секунд, что она прятала от него глаза.  
— Ты слишком много понимаешь! И понимаешь неправильно! — Кассандре хочется ударить его за то, что так безотказно вгоняет ее в краску.  
— О, так я не ошибся!  
С ним положительно невозможно разговаривать!  
Поэтому Кассандра и не говорит, просто тянется к приблизившемуся лицу и целует.

***

Весь следующий день Кассандра сама не своя, хотя случился всего-то один поцелуй! Она то и дело касается своих губ, будто бы нащупывает там нечто новое, спохватывается всегда только в середине жеста и готова провалиться сквозь землю, когда Варрик говорит что-то о влюбленных идиотах.  
Кассандре претит выглядеть глупо.  
Но спорить бессмысленно, она влюблена, а потому просто не усугубляет ситуацию и ретируется подальше от гнома как можно быстрее.  
Раз уж она не может этими губами говорить, может быть, новый поцелуй вылечит ее внезапную немоту?

***

Поцелуи кружат голову, мир, даже разваливающийся на части, кажется ей прекрасным, вечным, а Тревельян — наоборот, очень хрупким и очень смертным.  
Кассандра готова была бы пожертвовать любыми своими желаниями и продержаться на одних поцелуях, покуда они не спасут-таки Тедас, но Змей не был бы Змеем, если бы не сумел искусить, сломать ее решимость всего одним правильным поступком.  
Свечи, стихи, звездное небо — достойное обрамление для всякого свидания, особенно такого, где встречаются Искательница истины и милорд Инквизитор.  
Кассандра не заметила, когда сама оказалась героиней книги, но ей нравится ее место, ей нравится роль и компания. Тревельяна она просто обожает, а он, кажется, любит ее в ответ.  
Слова не нужны больше.

***

Слова не нужны ровно до тех пор, пока она не понимает, что все, вот это точно конец их книги — и потом жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Тревельян сильный мужчина, прекрасный мечник, достойный дворянин и лучший для Кассандры просто во всем, но против бессмертного магистра с моровой тварью в виде дракона на поводке — что сможет даже самый могучий воин?  
«Был бы он хоть магом», — тоскливо думает иногда Кассандра.  
Конечно, тогда вряд ли Кассандра полюбила бы его, просто потому, что магам обычно нравятся магички, да и не смог бы он ее тогда на руки поднять… В общем, тому существует много причин, но Кассандре кажется, она готова отдать что угодно, лишь бы Тревельян вернулся живым.  
Варрик слишком понимающе вздыхает за ее спиной, когда думает, будто она не слышит, а в глаза травит совсем уж дикие побасенки про приключения Хоука. Кассандра понимает, что победить высшую драконицу в Костяной яме описанным способом невозможно, но хватается за подаренную надежду обеими руками.  
Если Хоук, вполне обычный человек, мужчина, воин, сумел победить высшую драконицу посредством отравленной ложки, почему бы и Тревельяну, другому сильному человеку, не опрокинуть бессмертное зло к своим ногам?  
Кассандра бы даже ничего не сказала против отравленной ложки или других нерыцарских методов!

***

Кассандра видит этот поединок, знает, что надежды мало, но их выручает Якорь, все еще выручает, пусть был подарен не Андрасте, а этим же Корифеем и волей судьбы.  
Обгорелые останки каменной площадки, парящая в облаках земля (так быть не должно!), какие-то странные горы, буйный дракон и безжалостный Корифей, который убьет с удовольствием, едва предоставится шанс.  
По счастью, у Кассандры крепкий щит и не менее крепкие нервы, но Тревельян…  
Тревельян, как обычно, как водится за воинами с двуручным оружием, редко оглядывается на опасность.  
Сражаться рядом с ним весело и легко — остальным.  
Кассандре кажется, каждое движение может стать последним, а оттого живой немертвый Корифей её ужасно раздражает. Он предлагает Тревельяну решить, кто из них станет новым богом, но их Змей слишком человек для подобного кощунства.  
Кассандра уважает его так, что кажется, еще больше — невозможно.

***

Красно-черное пламя магии Корифея то и дело пытается сожрать каждого из них, но всякий раз им везет. Кассандре кажется, что они испытывают удачу, которая вот-вот их подведет. Дыхание замирает всякий раз, как она видит удар, достигший Тревельяна. Так волноваться нельзя, она призывает всю свою выучку, и до последнего не верит своим глазам, когда Корифей, лишенный сферы, оказывается повержен.  
Змей отправляет его в Тень, Брешь закрыта…  
Переводить дух очень страшно, расслабляться — чревато, говорить о победе вслух — немыслимо!  
Кассандра и не говорит, но это ничем не помогает: неестественные острова земли, поднявшиеся к облакам, где они сражались с Корифеем и победили его, эти острова падают.

***

В пропасть, из которой они поднялись, в землю, из которой вынырнули, лишенные крыльев, они все падают вниз!  
Камни и обломки рушатся, Тревельян что-то кричит им и машет руками, а потом, позабытая всеми, сфера эльфийских богов разрывается. Змей был к ней ближе всех, и Кассандре кажется, ее сердце остановилось.  
Дым развеивается, а в голове только слова недомолитвы «Не забирай его у меня, мы столько пережили вместе».  
Кассандра смотрит не отрываясь, до слез и рези в глазах, ее не беспокоит, что земля скоро встретит их крепким неласковым объятием, она пытается не потерять то место, где стоял живой Тревельян.  
Спустя три невероятно долгих секунды дым развеивается, и Кассандра сквозь слезы на глазах видит кашляющего Тревельяна. Сейчас в Инквизиторе нет совершенно ничего возвышенного: левой рукой он закрывал лицо, теперь она висит плетью, по боку расползается кровавое пятно, костюм прожжен и разорван во многих местах, сам Тревельян в пыли и грязи, но он кажется Кассандре единственным светом.  
А потом они все-таки долетают.

***

Удар о землю не кажется ей каким-то особенно сильным, не после пережитого потрясения, да и последующие события Кассандра воспринимает как-то отстраненно.  
Вот они выкапываются из-под камней, и снова забеспокоиться ей не дает как раз то, что ей помогает встать сам Змей.  
Вот к ним прибывает подмога: несколько телег с лекарями и воинами, парочка магов, так удачно умеющих лечить, что проходит даже звон в ушах.  
Вот они сами едут на тех телегах в сторону Скайхолда, на небе отсвечивает зеленоватым бывшая прореха, бывшая Брешь, а дышится как-то невообразимо легко, настолько легко, что Кассандре кажется, она вот-вот проснется.  
Вот Тревельян вздыхает рядом, больше усталый, чем какой-то необыкновенно радостный. Он вздыхает, придвигается ближе, позволяя Кассандре положить голову ему на плечо.  
Вот Кассандра опирается о Тревельяна, берет своего живого Змея за руку прилюдно, закрывает глаза и просто не хочет ничего говорить.  
В словах они, оказывается, никогда особенно не нуждались, а теперь тем более. 


End file.
